Spartacus (TV series)
Spartacus is a TV series. It includes a [[Spartacus (season 1)|'first']], [[Spartacus (season 2)|'second']], [[Spartacus (season 3)|'third']], [[Spartacus (season 4)|'fourth']] and [[Spartacus (season 5)|'fifth']] seasons. It is set in the [[Roman Cinematic Universe|'Roman Cinematic Universe']], and was produced by HBO. The series is based on the [[Third Servile War|'Third Servile War']], through the viewpoints of several different rebels. Story News spreads of a slave revolt in Capua following a break out of Gladiators from the Ludus of Lanista Lentulus Batiatus. With Capua's city militia destroyed, the Roman senate sends Praetor Gaius Claudius Glaber to handle the threat. The rebel leader comes to be known as Spartacus, and with him his four generals Crixus, Oenomaus, Gannicus and Castus. At first, Glaber succeeds in forcing the rebels to seek refuge atop Mount Vesuvius. However, with no fortifications built, Glaber is easily tricked and defeated by Spartacus' force in the dead of night. With this first defeat, the rebel ranks quickly grow with many thousands of runaway slaves, and in the pursuing months, many small towns and cities around Italia are attacked and plundered, and many more Roman armies are destroyed. Praetor Publius Varinius, with his commanders Lucius Cossinius, Lucius Furius and Gaius Toranius are also defeated by Spartacus, causing the senate to send two consuls, Gellius Publicola and Cornelius Lentulus, to end the rebellion. Crixus separates from Spartacus with his own army, only to be defeated by Publicola in Apulia near the Garganus Mountains. Spartacus is left to face both Publicola and Lentulus' forces on both sides, and defeats them both. Gladiatorial games are held to honour Crixus and the other fallen rebels. The senate is left with no choice but to send Marcus Licinius Crassus, richest man in the Republic, to defeat Spartacus. After one victory against Crassus' commander Mummius, Crassus wins victory after victory against the rebels. Gannicus and Castus eventually separate from Spartacus, leading to them and their army being defeated in Cantenna. Spartacus is forced into a final battle against Crassus and his legions, and is defeated. Spartacus dies of his wounds, a free man. After hearing news of Pompey's arrival back to Rome and his last minute victory over the rebels led by Publipor, Crassus decides crucify the thousands of rebels he has captured along the Appian Way, as a warning to any future rebellion. The surviving rebels part ways, some hoping to live free over the Alps, while others choose to test their luck, and find a new life in Italia, under the nose of their former masters. Overview The story stays close with the historical events. It takes place from early 73 BC to mid 71 BC, beginning with the breakout from the ludus of Lentulus Batiatus, and ending at the Silarus River (modern Sele River) in Campania. Unlike all other adaptations, the rebellion will be led by all 5 historic leaders, Spartacus, Crixus, Oenomaus, Gannicus and Castus. This series will also present other historical Romans left from other adaptations, such as Cornelius Lentulus and Gellius Publicola. Names of historically known Romans will not be changed, and historical figures will not have fictional family members (such as Tiberius in Spartacus: War of the Damned). The show will display the different nationalities of the rebels even more, even if they are displayed subtly, such as the different religions, customs and languages among the rebels. We will also display the Roman integration of the rebellion, as there would have been many Roman-born rebels. Another thing we will display is that the rebellion wasn't on black and white terms; there were shades of grey, and the series will depict Spartacus as a troubled and flawed individual, not a heroic freedom fighter; this can open the series to have view points focused on various rebels and roman characters. Each season of this series will cover one relevant battle of the rebellion. * [[Spartacus (season 1)|'Season 1']] will focus on the beginning of the rebellion, and the defeat of Claudius Glaber at Mount Vesuvius * [[Spartacus (season 2)|'Season 2']] will focus on the growing of Spartacus' rebellion, the growing cult his Tresura creates and their conflict against Publius Varinius. * [[Spartacus (season 3)|'Season 3']] will cover Cornelius Lentulus, Gellius Publicola, the death of Crixus and Spartacus' defeat of their armies. * [[Spartacus (season 4)|'Season 4']] will cover the rebels' march north to Mutina and his attempt and failure to cross over the alps * [[Spartacus (season 5)|'Season 5']] will cover Marcus Crassus and the end of the rebellion. Cast : Main article: [[Spartacus (TV series)/Cast|''Spartacus (TV series)/Cast]] Main Cast Rebels * '''Richard Armitage' as [[Spartacus|'Spartacus']], a Thracian who is condemned to slavery and the arena as a Gladiator for abandoning the Roman army. He goes on to lead the greatest slave rebellion in history, against Rome itself. * Hayley Atwell as [[Tresura|'Tresura']], a Thracian priestess and the wife of Spartacus, who becomes enslaved alongside him, later supporting him in the rebellion * Paul Bettany as [[Oenomaus|'Oenomaus']], a Germanic gladiator who becomes one of Spartacus' closest friends and generals. * Travis Fimmel as [[Crixus|'Crixus']], a Gallic Gladiator who becomes one of Spartacus' closest friends and generals in the rebellion. * Damian Lewis as [[Gannicus|'Gannicus']], a Gallic Gladiator who becomes one of Spartacus' generals in the rebellion * Iain Glen as [[Castus|'Castus']], a Celtic Gladiator who becomes one of Spartacus' generals in the rebellion, serving under Gannicus * TBA as [[Publipor|'Publipor']], a Greek slave who becomes Spartacus guide and friend across Italy. He becomes a rebel leader following Romans * TBA as [[Lentulus Batiatus|'Gnaeus Cornelius Lentulus Batiatus']], a Roman lanista who purchases Spartacus and Tresura. * Minnie Driver as [[Aurelia Varia|'Aurelia Varia']], the wife of Batiatus * Ioan Gruffudd as [[Claudius Glaber|'Claudius Glaber']], a Roman Praetor * TBA as [[Publius Varinius|'Publius Varinius']], a Roman praetor sent to defeat Spartacus after Glaber's defeat * Roger Allam as [[Lucius Cossinius|'Lucius Cossinius']], a Roman tribune * TBA as [[Lucius Furius|'Lucius Furius']], a Roman tribune under Varinius' command * David Morrissey as [[Cornelius Lentulus|'Cornelius Lentulus']], a Roman consul * Michael McElhatton 'as [[Gellius Publicola|'Gellius Publicola]], a Roman consul * Stephen Moyer as [[Cassius Longinus Varus|'Gaius Cassius Longinus Varus']], a Roman consul. * Richard E. Grant as [[Marcus Licinius Crassus|'Marcus Licinius Crassus']], a Roman legatus and the richest man in the Roman Republic. * Ed Speleers as [[Gaius Julius Caesar|'Gaius Julius Caesar']] * TBA as [[Marcus Mitanus|'Marcus Mitanus']], a Roman legionary placed under Crassus' command, * TBA as [[Gaius Aurelius Scaurus|'Gaius Aurelius Scaurus']], a Roman lanista in Capua and a rival of Batiatus. Supporting Cast Rebels * Jonny Lee Miller as [[Carbo|'Carbo']], a former Roman legionary and gladiator of Batiatus who joins the rebellion. * N/A as [[Lugurix|'Lugurix']], a gladiator of Batiatus who becomes a general of Crixus. * N/A as [[Furudix|'Furudix']], a gladiator of Batiatus who becomes a general of Crixus. * Ben Barnes as [[Psammus|'Psammus']], a Greek from the city of Forum Annii who joins the rebellion. * Sam Claflin and [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jamie_Campbell_Bower Jamie Campbell Bower] as [[Odaus|'Odaus']] and [[Thromos|'Thromos']], twin brothers from Thrace who join the rebellion. * Sullivan Stapleton 'as [[Trius|'Trius]], a Greek and a former gladiator who joins the rebellion. * Max Von Sydow as [[Thenus|'Thenus']], a Greek slave and survivor of the first slave rebellion against Rome who becomes Spartacus' close confidant. * Samantha Spiro as [[Angania|'Angania']], Thenus' friend and carer. * Simon Armstrong as [[Lucius Crito|'Lucius Crito']], a veteran Gladiator who becomes a prominent rebel in the rebellion. * Hannah John-Kamen as [[Varinia|'Varinia']]. Romans * Stuart Townsend as [[Quintus Marcius Rufus|'Quintus Marcius Rufus']], a tribune under Crassus' command. * Richard E. Grant as [[Marcus Mummius|'Marcus Mummius']], one of Crassus' commanders * N/A as [[Tertulla|'Tertulla']], the wife of Crassus * N/A as [[Claudia Glabera|'Claudia Glabera']], the daughter of Glaber * Roger Ashton-Griffiths as to be confirmed character Cilician pirates * N/A as [[Heracleo|'Heracleo']] * N/A as [[Orsino|'Orsino']] * N/A as [[Stramos|'Stramos']] * N/A as [[Ramat|'Ramat']] Episodes [[Spartacus (season 1)|'Season 1']] [[Spartacus (season 2)|'Season 2']] [[Spartacus (season 3)|'Season 3']] [[Spartacus (season 4)|'Season 4']] [[Spartacus (season 5)|'Season 5']] Spartacans A series of accompanying short films detailing the origins of several rebels in Spartacus' rebellion. Some include Thenus, Odaus and Thromos, Psammus, Carbo, Angania, Trius and Gorovus History & Blood A series of animated shorts. These shorts include the actual cast members, in-character, narrating their characters pasts as well as their service in the rebellion. Season 1 * "''Life of a Gladiator''": Spartacus narrate the life of a gladiator, and the reason behind the breakout from Batiatus' ludus. * "The Battle of Mount Vesuvius": Oenomaus speaks of the first battle the rebels had one, defeating glaber and his army at Vesuvius. Season 2 * "Growing a Rebellion": explains the rebels who joined his rebellion following the defeat of Glaber. * "A slave of the rebellions": Thenus narrates his life, speaking of the other slave rebellion that took place on the island of Sicily. * "The Gods Who Rule Us, the Demigod Who Leads Us": Tresura speaks of her beliefs that Spartacus is the son of a god, and will lead the rebels to victory. Season 3 * "The Cilician pirates": Heracleo explains the deal he struck with Spartacus. * "The Battle of Mount Garganus": Crixus speaks of his travel east towards Apulia, where he makes his final stand against the consul Gellius Publicola. * "The Death of the Gaul, and the Gallic Games": Lucius Olidus explains the punishment Spartacus inflicted upon the Roman legionaries captured during Lentulus' defeat. Season 4 * "The Battle of Mutina": Antoninus narrates the rebels' victory over Cassius Longinus Varus at Mutina, clearing their way to escape over the Alps. * "A True Love for Rebellion": Psammus narrates Spartacus' failed attempt to cross the Alps. Season 5 * ""The Battle of Cantenna": Gannicus narrates his and Castus' final stand against Crassus * "The Battle of the Silarus River": Spartacus speaks of the final stand the rebels made against * "The Defeat of the Rebellion": Trius narrates the aftermath of Spartacus' defeat, and Crassus' final act of savagery. * "The Last Battle of Etruria": Publipor narrates the final defeat of the rebellion; not by Crassus, but by the returning Pompey. Notes * The show will introduce a "re-created" Thracian, Dacian, Germanic and Gallic language, with certain words indicating each characters nationality. * As with the Starz Spartacus series, this series will also contain the same mode of dialogue, such as "does he/she yet draw breathe?" meaning "is he/she still alive?", or "what purpose requires it?" meaning "what is it for?". Category:Spartacus (TV series)